


Everyone loves Theron

by Wownomore



Series: Lazulibleu : The Wownomore legacy [5]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7320193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wownomore/pseuds/Wownomore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this follows the events in "The Rescue" a few weeks later</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone loves Theron

**Author's Note:**

> I write from the heart. If you like it please leave kudos. Comments welcomed

Lana looked over her video screen as she worked in the war room at Alliance HQ on Odessen. Her comm went off. "Lana, can you meet me back by the ship?" Theron's image popped up on her halo. Theron never called her on the halo. He was always here in the war room working. Now that she thought of it, Theron hasn't been here much the last few weeks. He seemed changed since we brought him back from Zakuul. Maybe the carbonite freezing had done something to his mind as it did to Lazuli, she thought. She hoped that he was okay. She walked through the complex to the military hangar and out to where Lazuli's ship was parked on the mesa behind Alliance HQ. Theron sat alone at the end of the metal walkway leading to the ship. He had his back to her and was stooped over. She approached him, then sat down next to him.

"Theron, what's troubling you? You haven't been yourself lately." He turned to face her. She could tell that he had been crying. His eyes were red and puffy, his brown face drawn and streaked with tears. "Remember when Lazuli arrived here and I told you how I wasn't sure about starting a relationship with her because I was afraid of hurting her?"

"I'll never forget that. You were so frightened."

"Well, I was right. Iv'e done it, I really messed up."

"Oh no. What happened?" "Lazuli has been so great. I love her so much, and now I don't know if she'll ever forgive me..."

"Blast it Theron! Tell me what you have done."

Theron sighed deeply. "I fell in love with someone else...I..."

"Theron! How could you?"

"I...didn't mean to. It's just that Borias is so powerful..."

"Wait...what?" Lana said, surprised. "Borias? Oh no. I knew it! I saw how he looked at you when we were on the roof in Zakuul."

"No..it's not like you think. Well, okay I guess it is. I didn't plan this. Really, I didn't."

"So, what? He put a Sith mind control on you?"

"Damnit, no! " Theron sighed. "Maybe. He really gets to you. He's so strong in the force. Even I can feel it."

"Iv'e noticed that too."

"We returned from Zakuul and Borias wanted to be with me."

"So you've been together then?"

"Several times now." Theron looked up at the ship. "I told Lazuli about the first time we were together on the GRAVESTONE. I just couldn't lie to her. I felt she really needed to know. I didn't want to keep secrets from her."

"How very noble of you."

Theron wasn't amused. "I felt ashamed, that I betrayed her love, so I told her about Borias. She wasn't very happy."

"I wouldn't imagine she would be. She loves you so much."

Borias felt guilty for causing a rift between us, so he offered to help. I asked him if he would talk to Lazuli for me, since she's not talking to me now."

"I'm so sorry Theron." She put an arm around him.

"I can only imagine what they will talk about."

"Do you want me to speak with her?"

"You might have better luck. She probably won't talk to Borias either, though he's been up there with her for hours."

"Really?" Lana frowned. "Given what Iv'e seen of him so far, I'm surprised that you would allow him to be alone with her."

Theron shrugged. "She told me not to come back until she forgave me. I'm guessing that might be awhile. She hasn't spoken to me in three weeks."

Lana shook her head. "I knew something wasn't right since we came back. You really made a mess of things, haven't you?"

"Guess I'm not as perfect as you thought, huh?"

"I never said you were. Only that you were very good at everything."

"Except relationships, remember?"

Lana half smiled. "Come. Let's see if we can get you back into her good graces." Lana got up and extended a hand to him. He took it, squeezing it gently as she walked with him up to the ramp of the ship and up to the door.

Theron shoved the door open. Borias stood on the stairs, Lazuli right behind him wrapped in a sheet. They both had a satisfied look on their faces.

Lana stared at them. "i'm not sure if i wish to know what happened here."

Borias glared at them. "It's not what you think. We spoke together. That is all."

Theron eyed him suspiciously. "I know what that means for you Borias." Theron's face turned red. "No...you couldn't have. Please tell me you didn't..."

Borias looked at him, pleading. "Make love to her? I did what you asked me to. Can I help it, if she fell into my arms crying about you for hours? She loves you dearly, not I."

Lazuli stared at Theron. "Theron please..." She cried. "I'm sorry..."

"Oh, I can't believe this!" He threw his hands up in the air, fuming. "I love you..." He looked at Lazuli, then Borias. "Both...damnit."  He clenched his fists, shaking. "How could you do this to me?"

Lana gazed at them dumbfounded. "Should I go? You really need to work this out between you."

Theron shook, his body trembled with hurt and anger. Lana grabbed his hand, squeezing it. He looked at her, tears pooling in his eyes.

Borias reached over and grabbed Theron's other hand firmly and gently. "Theron, I am so sorry. I had not planned it this way, I promise. Please forgive us."

Theron smiled at Lana and she nodded, understanding. "I'll leave you be. Call me if you need anything or wish to talk." She let go of Theron's hand and walked out the door and onto the ramp. Leaving the three of them alone.

Borias squeezed Theron's hand. "Come. Be with us."

Lazuli smiled at Theron, her blue cheeks streaked with tears, her red eyes wet from crying.

Stars, he loved her so muchhe would do anything for her, even...He looked at Borias. Borias smiled back at him warmly. His bronze features glowing, his blue eyes sparkled. They were both so beautiful. so warm, so passionate. How did I deserve this, Theron thought. Lazuli grabbed his other hand and kissed it softly, holding it to her face.  I was alone for so long and now I have two people who love me. Stars...I am so lucky.


End file.
